


lukewarm beer and autocracy girls

by luoyingu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: A real struggle y'all but i made it through, Anal Fingering, Angst, Barebacking, Drinking, Explicit Language, Fluff, Happy Ending, Humor, Jet Racing AU, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Smut, This was something else, Yay !!, idk what i'm writing but i had to put this out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-17 12:51:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10594386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luoyingu/pseuds/luoyingu
Summary: "That sounds like a fucking disaster, Junmyeon.""It was the actual opposite."(Whole ot12 gang of exo traveling around the world because of two annoyingly obvious pining jet racers junmyeon and yifan.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This took so long to write! I've been writing this over the span of months, and AO3 is a...rather trying draft system to work with seeing as how you can only save your drafts here for a month. 
> 
> But it's finally done! (whoo!!!)
> 
> Shoutout to P, who told me my work wasn't total shit. :)
> 
> (also, if you know about jets/physics please give me tips. i tried to reasearch it, and I might have gotten some things mixed up. if i did, use your imagination and bear with me, lol.)
> 
> ((sorry in advance for any grammatical errors.))

All the jets were in the air, and Kris Wu was on an adrenaline rush. His jet was hitting 8 G. He knew he was pushing it, but he would be the one to win. He had to be the one to win.   

"The jet named _Zen_ is coming around the corner in the lead! But, uh-oh! The jet _W_ _anjeonhan_ is coming in hot right behind him! Who will win?" Kris tried to ignore the commentator-he could still hear her booming voice over his crew's transmission feed-and he revved up the speed. He wanted to hit Mach 1, which would put him in the lead. He had trained _years_ for this one moment. Junmyeon was not going to take this title away from him.   

This was the World Grand Prix for Jets and Kris had made it for his group, Monarchial Asia. The year was 2050, and Asia had decided to make itself Monarchial Asia. Kris was born in China, and his parents had just escaped Korea right as they made the move to split their country _physically_ in two. (The technology was way more advanced than it was beforehand.) Now Korea was actually The Korean Autocracy and The Democratic Republic of Korea. Africa was the Central Republic of Africa, Europe was The European Sovereignty and North, Central, and South America had joined together to make The United Republic of Nations while Australia became The Australian Powers and Antarctica became classified as a Deadzone. People inhabited it, it was just no where anyone voluntarily would choose to live in. Even though the continents joined together to group themselves even more; countries still existed. This just made it so that they all had the same style of government.  

The World Grand Prix for Jets was a one year event and all the different countries joined in. It was a world watched event, and Kris had finally made his mark. He was pushing his body to the limits with this much G-Force, and it was only the first leg of the worldwide race. They were racing in _Death Valley_ _, California_ _._ Kris was turning a corner next to a mountain when Junmyeon curved underneath him and got in front of him. He could see Suho's brows faintly in the mirror of his jet, and he frowned even more. HIs chest was hurting like a bitch, but it didn't matter.  

He would win this first race.  

"And Suho and his jet _Wanjeonhan_ has won the first leg of the race! Next we'll race at the mountain range _Cerro_ _Montañita_ _de Santa Maria in Nicaragua_ _!_ " Kris blinks many times. How did it end that quick? Did he really lose? It was all a blur. Kris flies his jet into the China dock and Suho flies his into The Democratic Republic of Korea's.  

"Wow! You did so great! We'll go out tonight!" Jongdae exclaimed from the dock's sides. Minseok and Luhan were guiding Kris into the dock and Zitao was conversing with Yixing about something Kris didn't know. Kris laughed at Zitao's shocked face as he saw Suho take off his helmet. He looked good wearing his G suit. He combed his hands through his pink hair. Kris could feel his chest tightening up again, and he wasn't even in the damn plane.   

"Yeah. Let's go out tonight." 

* * *

 

Junmyeon was glad he dyed his hair. He felt great with it. He was currently sitting in a press confrence next to the main girl flyer from the Korean Autocracy, Yoo Eun. 

"How was the flight today, Suho?" Junmyeon laughed heartly. They used his racing alias. 

"It was great. I'm thankful that I was able to ring in 1st place for this first leg of the Prix."  

"So, how do you feel about almost losing to the handsome Wu Yifan or his alias Kris Wu?" Junmyeon bit his lip. They didn't need to remind him about how _handsome_ he was.  

"I felt scared, yes, but I pulled through till the end. I'm glad I did. I'm representing The Democratic Republic of Korea well." Another reporter stepped up to the plate. 

"Now we know the hansdome Suho isn't dating anybody...or is he? The people wanna know!" Junmyeon began to sweat a little bit. 

"No. I’m not dating anyone at the moment." The rest of the press confrence went by in a blur, and when it was over, Yoo Eun came to talk to him. 

"The Democratic Republic of Korea is a disgrace to The Korean Autocracy. You ran on pure luck this time, but next race, I'll kick your ass." 

"Will you get harshly reprimanded if you don't? I know how it is down there." Yoo Eun balled her hands into fists. 

"You know how _nothing_ is down there. You live good. No one knows how much of a burden it is for me to win." Junmyeon sighed. 

"I’m sorry. I've worked for this all my life. I'm not taking it easy on you. Maybe you could try and get out once it's all over." Eun nodded her head. 

"Fuck you. See you in the morning, unicorn boy." 

"You seem like you could use a drink. I'll find a bar." Eun gasped. 

* * *

 

 Yifan and the rest of his team were residing in _Stovepipe Wells Village_ , a bar on the skirts of Death Valley. Jongdae had ordered beers for all of them, and Yifan let it sit there on the counter, waiting for it to get lukewarm. 

"Dude, I love you, but that's fucking weird that you like your beer like that." Luhan said, curled against Minseok. Yifan smiled. 

"I love you, but that's fucking weird that you like japanese rope play like that." Everyone bursts into laughter and Luhan says a few choice words to him, burying his face into Minseok's chest. 

"Well, this was enlightening. I didn't even know that." Minseok said. Yifan was full out laughing now, and it was ugly but relaxing. Yifan was enjoying the time he had with is friends before he had to train for a little while longer to do the leg of the race in Nicaragua. He was nervous, he wouldn't lie. But, he had full confidence that he would win the next time.  

"So like, FanFan. When are you actually gonna get laid?" Yifan went red and sputtered on his spit. 

"Yah! Why are you even asking me that?" Luhan laughed. 

"It's only fair for giving up my kink." 

"I don't know. Hopefully soon." 

* * *

 

  Junmyeon and Eun walked into _Stovepipe Wells Village_ , Junmyeon having just found it off the internet. He was surprised that Eun even agreed to come with him in the first place, but she explained it in the car. 

"I don’t particuarly care for you, but I'm not turning down a free drive and a free drink." Junmyeon didn't even know he was paying for her drink until she said that. He didn't mind though. They took their seats and they ordered (Junmyeon ordered) their beers. 

"I'm gonna go to the lady's room. Not that you should care." Eun stood up abruptly and walked away. Junmyeon put his face in his hands and sighed. She was a handful, but Junmyeon had a ulterior motive for bringing Eun to this bar. Junmyeon's loneliness ate up at him every night, and he just didn't want to be alone after winning something so big. He should have people surrounding him. The rest of his crew hyped him up, but they all had business to attend to. He was very close to them, but Junmyeon wanted a different kind of close. 

The kind of close they couldn't give him. 

"So like, FanFan. When are you actually gonna get laid?" 

Yah! Why are you even asking me that?"  

"It's only fair for giving up my kink." 

"I don't know. Hopefully soon."  Junmyeon overheard voices and recognized one in particular, Wu Yifan or Kris. _So they call him_ _FanFan_ _. Cute._  

Junmyeon hadn't picked up his beer yet, for he liked it lukewarm. It was better that way; it gave you time to talk and then you could mull over how you can't remember how cold beer tasted. It was perfect. Junmyeon ran his hands through his cotton candy colored hair and sighed. He got up so he could go to the restroom when Yifan had turned to leave his chair as well. Junmyeon bumped right into Yifan and damn, was he tall. 

"Uh, I'm-" 

"No! It's fine; I'm just a ditz." Junmyeon said, chuckling. Yifan came to the realization that he liked Junmyeon's voice.  

"Um, let me get out of your way." Yifan stepped aside so Junmyeon could walk, and Yifan sadly had to followed him. 

"You had to get away to the bathroom, too?" Junmyeon asked.  

"Yeah." The bad thing about this was that there were urinals. Fuck. Junmyeon began to unzip his pants and Yifan had to go to the sink and splash water on his face because the thoughts that were coming into his mind were not worthy of getting into heaven. 

"I brought the worst person with me. I just wanted her to have a good time, y'know. But, she's such a stick in the damn mud." Yifan sighed. Of course Junmyeon brought a date.  

"Who'd you bring?"  

"Yoo Eun from The Korean Autocracy." Yifan furrowed his eyebrows. That doesn't make any sense. 

"I know right! She called me unicorn boy and told me to basically fuck off. I'm probably the dumbest man ever. I just wanted to give her a good time considering where she lived before the Prix." Yifan cursed himself for saying his thoughts out loud, turned, and ignored Junmyeon's form, for he was still at the urinal. He unzipped his pants and chuckled. 

"That's where you went wrong. You assumed about her life. Eun is very perceptive, so she picked up on that. You gotta talk to her like you don't know a thing about that life. Then slowly, slip into her pants. But, don't be a perv about it." Junmyeon laughed and Yifan looked at him. Big mistake. Junmyeon was zipping up his pants but Yifan had gotten a peak. 

 _Lord help me._  

"I don't wanna tap Eun! Jesus christ, no! I just wanted to be nice." Yifan zipped up his pants and they both went to the sink. 

"I just assumed you brought her here because of that. I mean, every good hot jet racer is here; I imagine everyone wants to have some fun. You gonna have some fun, Jun?" Junmyeon's cheeks sprouted a cute peachy-red color. Yifan wondered for a moment did his ass turn that color too if he slapped it hard enough. 

"I don't know. Fun...I don't know. I know my beer is probably lukewarm now, just like how I like it." Yifan's eyes widened a little. 

"Lukewarm beer is the best. You taste all the secrets of the world in it. It's just a warm comforting feeling. And then the buzz..." 

"It's great. Well, I gotta get back to Eun." Yifan nodded. 

"Gotta get back to my friends. You won this round, but I'm gonna beat you in Nicaragua. Get ready." Junmyeon smiled. 

"Whatever, you sequoia tree." 

"Did you just-" 

"Lukewarm beer is waiting for us." Junmyeon swung open the door, and left. Yifan swore he could see his hips swaying and he chuckled to himself. 

* * *

 

Nicaragua was about an hour away still, and Yifan swore he was going to punch the shit out of Luhan if he didn't stop talking nonsense to Yixing. 

"What are you even saying?" Yifan snapped at Luhan on the private jet they were on. Most of the whole world funded for the Grand Prix, and because of that each country got a private jet they would fly in from race spot to race spot. _Cerro_ _Montañita_ _de Santa Maria_ was going to a be a difficult race, but Yifan was ready for it.  

Meanwhile, Minseok was still in shock over the revelations that occurred two days ago. He wanted to talk to Luhan about it more; but this wasn't the time. 

"Are you still thinking about that?" Zitao asked, bored. Minseok wrinkled his nose at him. 

"Don't blame me! It's something I'm genuinely curious about! Like ropes?" Zitao sipped the daquri the staff gave him. 

"It screams Lu. How can you not see it? The over-the-top tying of the silk but rough colorful knots? The mood lights you use while you do it? The slight hypnosis you do while you tie up your partner? Sounds hella Luhan." Minseok blinked. How did he know so much about this? 

"Too bad you're not the type to do anything like that. I bet you don't even know how to tie the knot Spongebob sang about!" Minseok scoffed. 

"Please shut up."  

Yifan was looking through Junmyeon's instagram. The man was just gorgeous, and he had modeled for _Bazaar D.R. Korea_ before. Yifan knew he would appreciate every inch of the man. 

"Stalker much?" Luhan said. Jongdae was fast asleep, and Yixing was sitting right next to Luhan. Yifan rolled his eyes and growled. 

"Stop leaning over with your short self to look at my phone." Yifan gritted out. Luhan held his hands up and Yixing laughed. 

"Woah there, tiger. Don't use that tone on me. Use it on Suhoooooo!" Yifan lunged for Luhan, but he moved out of the way in enough time. Yixing and Luhan were in hysterics and Jongdae shushed them. 

"Let me get my sleep, will you? 

* * *

 

 Junmyeon was quiet on his private jet. Baekhyun and Chanyeol were next to each other, chatting about dreams and future homes. Kyungsoo was talking (more like arguing) with Jongin and Junmyeon rolled his eyes. Sehun was right in front of him and he was almost asleep. 

"Tell me something, Hunnie. What do you do when you-" 

"Stop. If this is about Kris Wu, you've been talking about him since the Prix started. Have you even talked to him?" Junmyeon snorted. 

"What does that mean?" Sehun asked intrested. 

"We peed next to each other while also talking about autocracy girls and lukewarm beer." Sehun gave a sour look. 

"How romantic." 

"I'm pretty sure he peeped my dick." 

"O-Oh." Junmyeon burst out laughing. 

"He thought I was trying to get into Yoo Eun's pants." 

"This sounds like a fucking disaster, Junmyeon." 

"It was the actual opposite." 

* * *

 

 

Nicaragua was beautiful, and Yifan concluded that he would live here or come back if he could. Jongdae was in love, and he kept cat-calling at all the girls he saw. 

"You need to quit that before you attract the wrong attention." Yifan whispered at him. Jongdae chuckled. 

"I feel confident, let me bask in the moment." Yifan chuckled and shook his head. 

"Alright. I have to go to the base so I can work out. I'm gonna push more G's this time." Yixing frowned. 

"It's only the second leg of the damn Prix, Fanfan! Chill out on the G's. You keep pushing it, and gravity will crush you. It wins every time." Yifan nodded. 

"I know. I'll be careful, I promise. In the meantime, I'll catch up with you guys later!" Yifan waved goodbye to all of his friends, and he caught Junmyeon in the crowd of flyers. His tall frame began to maneuver through the crowd. 

"Remember don't forget to play that subtle hard to get." Junmyeon nodded at Sehun. He bidded all his friends goodbye, and he saw Yifan walking towards him. He composed himself and gave a lazy wave. Yifan saw him and rubbed his hand on Junmyeon's head. 

"What's up?" Yifan said. The rings he had on his hand and his white, short cut hair made Junmyeon's skin tingle. Yifan shined in the bright Nicaraguan sun. 

"About to go to the base, which is where I'm assuming you're going as well." Yifan nodded. 

"Yeah. Stop talking so formal to me. Loosen up! This is supposed to be fun!" Junmyeon looked at Yifan like he was crazy, but he listened to him. Just as Junmyeon was about to comment, flyer Janice Murry from America walked up to Yifan. 

"Hey!" She said. Yifan smiled at her and Junmyeon's stomach churned. Yifan began to strike up a conversation with her and Junmyeon spotted Eun in the crowd. He left and caught up with her. 

"Why are you with me and not with Bigfoot over there?" Eun asked, unintrested. Junmyeon sighed. 

"Look, I'm trying to be nice but you have to fix your attitude." Eun furrowed her eyebrows. 

"This is how I normally am." Junmyeon gave her a face. 

"We gotta work on that." 

* * *

 

 

Yifan was punching a punching bag, and he sighed. Junmyeon ditched him while they were walking to the base, and now he felt bad because he just straight up ignored him. They had three more days before the race, and he wanted to make it up to him. As he was thinking of ways to make it up to him, Junmyeon walked into the training room Yifan was in by himself and his pink hair was pulled up into a ponytail. Yifan cooed in his mind at him. Junmyeon was really muscular and Yifan wanted to stop talking to him in compromising situations.  

"Oh, I didn't know you were in here. I'll leave now." Yifan grabbed Junmyeon's wrist. 

"No...stay. We can train together." Junmyeon nodded and put his things down. He then went into a full on split and began to stretch. Yifan turned around and hit the punching bag a few times. 

"What got you into racing?" Yifan asked Junmyeon over the noise of his fists hitting the bag. Junmyeon's mouth came to a light smile. 

"It was my parents. And myself, of course. You can't make me do anything I don't want to do, but my parents had a love for it. I began to study and watch it myself, and soon it became the way I lived. The flying life. The racing life. It looked so cool, going to clubs, meeting celebrites, traveling the world. Then, I saw how hard the training was for it. Pushing your body to the limit. It also helped clear my stress and I met so many good friends along with it. I wouldn't trade jet racing for the world." Yifan nodded. 

"Am I one of the good friends you've met?" Junmyeon laughed. 

"Yeah. I guess so." 

"Maybe this good friend of yours can take you to dinner?"  

"You gotta earn it, first, Yifan. I’m not an easy catch. You can tell by how I won the first race." Junmyeon stood up, grabbed his things, and left the room also leaving Yifan in disbelief. 

 _He's a sassy one._  

* * *

 

 

Yifan kept taking big breaths. Deep breaths. He'd win this race. His jet was fueled correctly, his g-suit was on extra tight, his equipment was top notch; he was prepared. His hands were gripped firmly on the steering controls, and he waited. 

 _Breathe._  

 _Breathe._  

"And the race starts in 3...2...1...GO!" The jets zoom off into the air, and Yifan is flying. He accelerates and comes closer to the front of the pack. He sees Argentina's jet right next to him, so he ducks under it to elude it, then coming in front of it in seconds. The races were brutal. There was a very high probability that you could die doing them for multiple reasons. One was pushing your body to the limit. Too many G's, and you could literally crush your body. Two, you could crash and burn...literally. Yifan knew all the dangers. But, it didn't matter to him. 

Racing was in his blood. His father was the champion of the 1976 World Grand Prix for Jets. He had a reputation to keep. He would win. His whole family would shun him if he didn't.  There were five legs of the Prix and if no one won more than two races, the winners of every five races would meet in Deadzone Antarctica (the hardest terrain known to man) and battle it out for the title. Yifan had to win at least one race.  

"Can I push my G higher?" Yifan asked Jongdae who was on the ground with the rest of his care crew a.k.a his friends. 

"No. Keep it where it is, Yifan! You'll be fine!" Yixing butted in. He heard Luhan's scoff. 

"Kick it higher. You've trained for it. The highest you can go is 9G without dying. Remember that." Yifan gives a noise of recognition and flips some switches. He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. He accelerates even more and before he does, he hears the boom. 

Someone hit Mach 1. 

He curses and pushes ahead. Yifan's only hit Mach 1 a few times; something always managed to catch him off guard or scare him. But now, this is where it really matters. He gulps and keeps pushing. Everything on the sides of him is becoming blurry, but good thing he has cameras inside. Yifan feels like he's inhuman when he gets faster and faster. Like, he isn't of this world. He feels like he's floating above himself, and he's watching himself fly the jet. He couldn't know who hit Mach 1. He just knows he needed to do it, too. He keeps pushing; his arms are getting tired. He's so close he can taste it. 

Then there's a boom. It's deafening, but he knows it's his. He smiles his gummy smile and whoops even though his ears are kind of ringing. He can see the finish line and he knows he's gonna win this race. He just knows it. 

"And the jet _Bella_ wins for Italy! In second place is the jet _W_ _anjeonhan_ _for_ The Democratic Republic of Korea and third goes to the jet _Zen_ for China!" Yifan looks straight ahead in shock. 

He got _third?!_  

* * *

 

 

"Stop sulking! You got third!" Luhan said, sipping his cold beer. Zitao had went to a store in Nicaragua and bought a popular brand of beer called _Victoria_ and brought them all back to Yifan's huge hotel room. 

"I finally hit Mach 1. I thought nothing was gonna distract me." Yixing sighed. 

"Italy just hit it faster. At least you get to rest for the rest of the week. How are you feeling after hitting Mach 1?" Yifan sighed. 

"I'm pissed that I didn't win, but to shake off the soreness of the lactic acid I just need to work out tomorrow." Zitao sighed. 

"Yifan, your beer." Yifan touches the bottle and shakes his head. 

"It's too cold. Leave another one out for me. I'm gonna need to drink tonight." Zitao nodded and went to take another one out of the box. Jongdae sighed. 

"I got a girl's number. Her name was Natalia. She had caramel skin, and her brown hair was so silky and straight. She smelled like cherries, and her rack-oh god-"  

"Okay, Jongdae. We get it." Minseok interrupted. Jongdae pouted and sighed. 

"I'm going on a date with her tomorrow so don't wait up!" Zitao sat back down. 

"We won't." They all laughed when there was a knock at Yifan's door. 

"I'll get it." Yifan said. When he opened the door he was face to face with Junmyeon. 

"Uh...hi?" Yifan blinked. 

"How did you find my hotel room?" 

* * *

 

 Junmyeon was bored. He was sitting in a quaint little club and bar close to the hotel everyone was at. He was on his 4th martini and it was starting to taste bland, and too many people he wasn't interested in kept hitting on him.  

What a night. 

He turned around on his bar stool and began to sweep the crowd for anyone he knew from the Prix. He didn't see anyone until his eyes caught the freshly dyed blue hair. 

Yoo Eun was here at a club smiling and dancing with _blue_ hair. He didn't even know she could smile. Junmyeon left the bar and began shimmying his way towards her. He tapped her on the shoulder and she turned around. Her eyes were smoky with glitter all over them. 

"Who are you and what have you done with Eun?" Junmyeon asked laughing and his words running together. Eun gave him a blank face. 

 There she was. 

"You said I need to change my face. So, I took your advice. I haven't had this much fun in forever. I know I'm not going to win the Prix. It was a blessing that I even made it here and I don't believe in blessings. I'm using the rest of the time I have here to just do what I love, and have fun. You should, too." Eun sauntered away, and Junmyeon thought that if he was straight, he would leave the club with her. The bright lights were becoming too much, and suddenly he just wanted a beer. He also wanted to see Yifan, he wasn't going to lie to himself. 

Junmyeon walked all the way from the club to the hotel while he was buzzed. His speech was slurred a little he realized as he asked the receptionist what room Yifan was in. 

"Krivs Wuh...his roomh?" Junmyeon asked. The receptionist stared at him in mild digust. 

"What relation do you have to him?" That's right. He couldn't get in unless he had a reason. 

"Well, I really wanna talk to him and we just raced today and I was hoping I could get his di-" The receptionist held out a key to him. 

"Take the elevator. Jesus Christ." She mumbled some more things in Spanish that he didn't understand and he rode the elevator up all the way to Yifan's room. 

He knocked harshly on the door and Yifan opened it up. He suddenly became more quiet when he realized what he had done. 

"Uh...hi?" 

"How did you find my hotel room?" Yifan asked. 

"I asked the receptionishht..." Junmyeon said, his eyes fluttering a little. 

"Are you drunk?" Yifan said curious. 

"Mayyybe?" Junmyeon said, giggling and hiccuping. Yifan smiled. A drunk Junmyeon was a cute Junmyeon. 

"Uh, hold on a second." Yifan shut the door and walked to his room to grab his coat. He grabbed the two beers and Jongdae stopped him. 

"Who's at the door?" Yifan sighed. 

"A mildly drunk Junmyeon." Luhan laughed. 

"And you're leaving with him?" Yifan rolled his eyes. 

"Yes." Minseok nods his head as Luhan lays his head in Minseok's lap. 

"I'm telling you because I'm older than you. Don't do shit you would regret. Don't do anything to fuck up your relationship with him either. He's piss drunk." Yixing and Zitao nod in agreement. Yifan noded back at them and walked out the door. Junmyeon looked at Yifan and flashed a closed smile.  

"I have beer." 

"Is it lukewarm?" 

"Now it is. It wasn’t before." 

"Duhhhhh..." 

"Shut up. Let's go to your room. Do you have your key?" Junmyeon paused. He did not. They both went to the receptionist desk where she proceded to give them the key to Junmyeon's room which was on a whole different floor than Yifan's. When he opened the door, he came face to face with several men.  

"Why are you here?" A tall boy with red hair asked. 

"Uh...Junmyeon?" Yifan said. Junmyeon sighed. 

"This is my crew. That's Chanyeol. Baekhyun is his boyfriend in the corner. Jongin and Kyungsoo are in the back and Sehun is the one looking at you judgementally...what are we here for?" Junmyeon said. He hiccuped.  

"Did you get him drunk?" The one named Sehun asked. 

"What? No! I-" 

"Why do you have beer in your hands?" Yifan sighed. 

"These are for me! Junmyeon knocked on my door!" Junmyeon looked at Yifan. 

"Sorry for all the commotion...I'm tired." Yifan set the beers down and grabbed Junmyeon's shoulders to steady the boy. 

"It's cool." Yifan said, still holding Junmyeon. 

You have cool tattoos..." Junmyeon said leaning closer.  

 _I'm telling you because I'm older than you. Don't do shit you would regret. Don't do anything to fuck up your relationship with him either. He's piss drunk._  

Yifan wanted to back away, but Junmyeon's lips were so plump and he wanted to taste a reminince of what alcohol Junmyeon had before he even found him. Junmyeon pushed Yifan outside the door and they were kissing. 

Yifan should have pushed him away. He should have because he loved it too much. They were competitors in a cut-throat competition and Yifan was going to have to beat him. There was no way he could go back to China and disappoint his parents. There was no way he could see the rest of his family in Canada and disappoint them either. But, Junmyeon's tongue began to sweep his bottom lip and he was melting in Junmyeon's hands. 

"We...we can't do this here...we have to go..." Junmyeon wasn't listening. He began leaving wet kisses on Yifan's jaw and Yifan felt like he was on fire. 

"Please, Yifan...touch me back..." Junmyeon begged in his ear. Who the hell was Yifan not to give it to him? Yifan switched their positions against the wall breaking contact with Junmyeon for a second. Then they were on each other again. Yifan looked down the hallways. Thank god no one was walking down them. Yifan began to run his hands down Junmyeon and Junmyeon looked at him. His pupils were dilated with lust and his lips looked raw. His cheeks were that peachy-rose color and Yifan thinks that's his favorite color now. Junmyeon's undertone. 

He tasted so good, so _real._ Yifan didn't know who the dominant one would be here, but as soon as Yifan began to reach for the buttons on Junmyeon's shirt, he instantly felt bad. He could be seen as taking advantage of Junmyeon. He quickly stopped and looked around. The door to Junmyeon's room was still open, but no one was paying attention to them. 

"Yifan...please... _please..._ " Yifan sighed. Junmyeon was being so submissive, so pliant, so _needy and ready._ Yifan ushered him back into his room. 

"Good night, Junmyeon." Junmyeon looked confused as Yifan took his two beers and left. 

* * *

 

It was the morning after, and Junmyeon woke with a headache. A big one. He groaned loudly and Kyungsoo looked at him. 

"Finally waking up? You had a night." Junmyeon looked around confused. 

"What happened?" Chanyeol walked to the kitchen. 

"It'll come to you." He said, grabbing a box of generic cereal. Junmyeon could only remember snippets of what happened. 

"Please bring me some pills. I have a headache the size of Texas." Baekhyun snorted. 

"As if you've been to Texas." 

 

* * *

 

Yifan looked at his neck. Junmyeon left two hickeys. How was he supposed to explain this? Jongdae came around the corner of the bathroom, bouncing around in joy. 

"Post-sex joy?" Jongdae nodded. Yifan snorted. He could have gotten laid last night.  

"I wish he would shut up about it." Zitao said, munching on an apple. Minseok walked in the room shirtless and clad with only a towel on. Luhan walked right behind him in the same manner. 

"Don't even talk about what you two did last night. Good thing both me and Yifan were out." Yixing said frowning. Minseok chuckled. 

"We didn't do anything. Zitao was here all night. We just took a shower together." Yifan sighed. 

"What's wrong with you? Look like you have a case of blue balls, haha!" Yixing said looking at Yifan. 

"I could have had sex with Junmyeon yesterday, but he was piss ass drunk so I declined." Zitao and Mineok clapped. 

"Good thinking." Yifan pulled out a cigarette. 

"Not before we kissed and he left two-count em'-two hickeys on my neck. If word gets around that we're 'fucking' persay-" Luhan snorted. 

"They can't do shit about it! It happens like this every year! Now, you need to go train." Yifan brushed his hands through his hair. 

"I need a smoke and a drink."  

* * *

 

It had been announced days later that they would be going to _KwaZulu-Natal, South Africa_ to race _the Drakensbe_ _rg Mountains._  

"Drakensberg, coming from the Afrikaans name _Drakensberge_ meaning _'Dragon Mountain'_ -" Junmyeon patted Kyungsoo's head. 

"Thanks for the info, buddy." Jongin laughed at Kyungsoo's dejected face. Junmyeon hadn't talked to Yifan since the unfortunate (but not) event. Yes, they had seen each other multiple times. Were any words exchanged? No. 

"Quit being a baby. Talk to him. Go out with him to dinner in South Africa. Live!" Sehun screamed at him on the private jet. Junmyeon rolled his eyes. 

"Shhh, and no. Let me handle this on my own." 

"Alright, _hyung_ _."_ Sehun hissed out. Junmyeon looked taken aback. 

"Just know that if he finds someone else before this is over, it's not his fault." Junmyeon looked at Sehun with such malice the boy cowered.  

"Shut it. I'm going to sleep." And in his slumber, Sehun's words haunted him. 

 _He couldn't find someone else, could he?_  

 

* * *

 

 _"You haven't won one damn race!"_ _Yifan_ _sighed. He knew this call was_ _going to shit as soon as he answered._  

 _"I don't have time for this. I have to work out, dad." His father_ _tsked_ _._  

 _"I need you to win! Keep your family honor!"_ _Yifan_ _wanted to yell at his father that he liked racing not because of his family history with it, but because of the freedom it gave being in the air._  

 _"I will. I will try. At least I'm having fun, right?"_ _Yifan_ _asked, trying to lighten the mood. His father wasn’t having it._  

 _"Win! You need to! I will not let you ruin this for us! You fail, and you...you will not be known by this Wu family._ _You will not ruin our legacy._ _"_ _Yifan_ _gulped._  

 _"I_ _gotta_ _go train."_  

 _YIfan_ _hung up before his father could say anymore._  

 

* * *

 

Yifan was lifting weights and he was furious. It wasn't like he hasn't heard those words from his father before, just not with that much malice. Was his father really serious? Would his whole family shun him for not winning anything? Yifan scolds himself for even getting soft about the subject. He's lived with his family his whole life, and he knows how they can be. This shouldn't even be suprising at this point, but Yifan can't help but be taken aback by the seriousness.  

It was settled, he would have to win _the Drakensberg Mountains._ There was no other way. He went to go on a run when he saw Junmyeon talking to Eun. Yifan furrowed his eyebrows. Since when did she dye her hair blue? He ignored them and walked out the door to run, when Junmyeon was calling his name. 

And walking towards him. 

"Hey. Um, are you going running too? Do you mind the company?" Yifan nodded no. 

"Okay." They began to do a light jog on the track when Yifan felt weird. Were they not going to address the fact that they basically ate each other's face off? 

"So...? 

"It's nothing. I'm just so sick and tired of this. I wish I could go back to Canada." Junmyeon furrowed his eyebrows. 

"I thought you liked racing?" Yifan snorted. 

"I'm sure you've heard of my lineage with it. There's so much pressure on my shoulders and it's mostly coming from my dad. If I don't win, I'll be seen as a failure." Junmyeon nodded. 

"You wanna go out tonight? I could find some place." Yifan was taken aback by the question. 

"Sure! Uh, where though?" Junmyeon shrugged. 

"Just come up to my hotel room." Yifan gulped as Junmyeon jogged away from him.  

 _Hotel room?_  

 

* * *

 Night came faster than Junmyeon had thought, and he was sitting in a t-shirt and some sweatpants. He wanted to make this night with Yifan as casual as possible. He laid out popcorn and a bottle of wine and made sure his hotel room was nice and tidy.  

Yifan knocked on the door three times; he was nervous as hell. He couldn't shake away his jitters. He stood at the door with the movie he and Junmyeon both agreed on.  

"Yifan! Come on in!" Yifan smiled and settled in. All their hotel rooms were beautiful and they were expensive as well. Junmyeon had the blinds open, and his whole division was on the top floor of the hotel, so the view was even prettier than it was from Yifan's room.  

"Everyone's gone, so it's just you and me. Let's get to it."  

Halfway through the movie, Junmyeon realized he didn't want to watch _The Notebook_ anymore. It was a sad movie, anyway. Yifan was yawning, so he paused the movie. 

"Why don't you just...I don't know; quit?" Yifan sighs and laughs dryly. 

"I would if I could. I just – I couldn't bear the face of my parent's disappointment. I love to fly, I do. But, I wish I didn't have to race. I wish I could just do it for fun. I actually wanted to venture into teaching people how to fly jets, but alas. My father kept pushing and pushing for me to join the Prix. I got so tired of hearing his damn mouth about it, I joined. I've heard everyone talking shit about me here. Saying how I don't live up to my father's name; how because I haven't won shit I'm an embarrassment. I can't seem to get out of my father's shadow no matter where I go." Junmyeon sighed and sipped a little bit of his wine.  

"Yifan you need to do what makes you happy. If this isn't making you happy, then for god's sake, quit! This is your life; and god knows how long you have to live it!" Yifan nodded. The atmosphere had changed dramatically, and Junmyeon sipped his wine again. Yifan looked at Junmyeon in the eyes. 

"What about you? You wanna keep doing this?" Junmyeon smiles shyly and nods. 

"I love to race. The thrill, the feeling of adrenaline pumping through your system. It's addicting." Yifan picked up his glass and clinked it with Junmyeon's. 

"You aren't lying. I'll drink to that." He said, lifting the wine to his lips. He put his glass down, and there was some wine in the corner of his lip. Junmyeon didn't know what to do. The atmosphere had gotten tense, and Junmyeon couldn't stop staring at how beautiful Yifan was. He leaned in and kissed the corner of Yifan's mouth, licking the wine in the process. 

"Oh." Yifan said, touching his face. Junmyeon began to blush profusely and looked around at anything but the tall man in front of him.  

"I'm sorry." Junmyeon muttered. Yifan sighed. 

"Let's just cut the bullshit." He muttered, leaning in to kiss Junmyeon. For the second time, it felt so damn liberating. They both melted into each other and it was magical. Yifan kissed a trail down Junmyeon's neck, and Junmyeon whimpered in pleasure. Yifan tugged Junmyeon's shirt off while also taking his off too. Yifan went to town on Junmyeon. Biting, licking, kissing; the whole 9. 

"Ah!" Junmyeon exclaimed as Yifan bit down on a sensitive bud. Junmyeon's skin began to bloom into that peachy color, and Yifan loved it even more.  

They both were questioning what would happen after this in the backs of their minds. But, they didn't wanna stop now. They couldn't stop now. Yifan and Junmyeon both hurridly slid out of their pants. Junmyeon hopped up and walked towards the bedroom. 

"We're not gonna fuck on a couch and blow out my back." Yifan laughed. 

"That much confidence in me, huh?" Junmyeon smiled a crooked smile. 

"Don't dissapoint." Yifan and Junmyeon teased each other, and Yifan stretched Junmyeon out with lube (cold lube, might he add) until he was a squirming, whimpering mess. 

" _Please, fuck- please_ _Yifan_ _-"_ Junmyeon would say, lost. Yifan kissed his temple and smiled.  

"I'm right here. I'm gonna take care of you." Yifan put the lube on his cock as well (jesus, they should have warmed it up) and tugged at it a few times. Yifan teased Junmyeon and he gave him the most irritated look he could pull. Yifan chuckled and pushed into Junmyeon's tight heat. When Yifan bottomed out, they both sighed in relief. They didn't move for a few seconds, but when Junmyeon gave a tiny "move; it's okay", Yifan began his assent. 

Their sex rose and fell like the peaks in a race. It was slow and steady, but as it went on they became sparradic trying to reach the finish line. Skin slapping on skin resonated throughout the room. Yifan's guttral grunts balanced out Junmyeon's loud sharp whimpers and moans. 

 _"_ _Yifan_ _, I- I’m about to-"_ Junmyeon moaned out. 

"Come for me, Myeonie.' Yifan said, using a nickname. It apparently pushed Junmyeon to the edge, because he came hard, probably the hardest in his life. Junmyeon's tight _wet_ heat clenched around Yifan's deliciously so, he came inside. As the come dripped, Yifan remembered he didn't get a condom. Yifan pulled out and Junmyeon groaned at the loss. Yifan cleaned both of them up and sighed in content. Junmyeon's eyes fluttered. 

"That was amazing..." Junmyeon muttered. Yifan nodded. 

"Yeah...it was..." They soon dozed off together, not really caring about tomorrow. 

* * *

 Junmyeon squinted and sighed. He felt so content and elated and he couldn't really remember why. When he sat up, he realized he was naked. Looking around, Yifan was snoring softly in his sleep. Junmyeon smiled. Yifan looked so calm and peaceful; more so than he does when he's out and about. Junmyeon left a kiss on his forehead and climbed out of bed. He quickly took a shower, and began to make some coffee. He sat on the couch and the living room and began to think.

He liked Yifan, and he was pretty sure Yifan liked him back. There was nothing stopping them from dating other than the fact that this was a closely watched competition, and if word got out that they were "fucking" or "dating", they both wouldn't know what to do. It didn't matter that other racers did it, this was  _Yifan._ His father was basically a God in the eyes of these people. If Yifan began dating a man who beat him, it would do serious damage to his own credibility. Junmyeon would never want to do that to him.

The coffee maker beeped and Junmyeon heard a grunt. Yifan padded into the living room in all his glory. Junmyeon snickered.

"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty." Junmyeon said. Yifan growled and walked to the restroom. Junmyeon knew a lot was at stake, but he could get used to doing this more often.

When Yifan came out the shower, Junmyeon had fixed them both some coffee and toast to ease the slight hangover they had from the wine and the edge from the sex.

"Does your ass hurt?" Yifan asked bluntly. Junmyeon coughed on his coffee until his eyes watered.

"What kind of person asks that early in the morning?" Yifan shrugged.

"The kind that cares." Junmyeon turned that peachy color again, and Yifan cooed.

"If you must know...it's okay. It never feels great. You're not  _small_ , Yifan." Yifan's pride raised higher because of that statement, and Junmyeon wished he could take it back.

"So. I'm gonna go back to my room (not that I wanna leave you, babe) and get dressed. You should too. I'm taking you out on a proper date today. We have today to seize." Junmyeon stared at him. Yifan grabbed all his things and walked out.

"I'll be back at 1.

* * *

 Junmyeon and Yifan considered their first date a success. They were in the KwaZulu-Natal provience in South Africa which was very close to Lesotho. Yifan suggested that they take a drive out to Lesotho and go sight-seeing. Junmyeon liked the idea, and so they went. 

"We should go see the  _Katse Dam."_ Junmyeon suggested. Yifan nodded.

"Then going to the  _Morija Museum & Archives _seems like a good place." Junmyeon smiled.

"Then get some food and head back to the hotel?" Yifan smiled back.

"Sounds good." When they first got to the  _Katse Dam_ , Yifan wouldn't stop reading facts he found off the internet about it.

"Jesus Yifan, seems like you just pulled a Wikipedia article about it out of your ass." A mother frowned and turned her children away as Junmyeon began to talk. Yifan laughed loudly and they took very embarrassing photos behind the dam. But, they both looked happy. A ride an hour or two later, they went to the _Morija Museum & Archives._

"They got mummies here?" Yifan asked. Junmyeon scoffed.

"Why? You wanna meet one? And I highly doubt it, look at how cozy and quaint it is." Junmyeon loved it, and Yifan could tell because he kept taking pictures where pictures were allowed. He even took embarrassing videos of Yifan.

It was getting late when they took a ride back to KwaZulu-Natal. When they did, they ate at a pizza joint.

"Yo, you seemed so spooked when that man was behind you at the animal exhibit!" Junmyeon said laughing. Yifan snorted.

"Yeah, yeah. It wasn't like you didn't have your moments either. You almost fell flat on your ass at the dam." Junmyeon blushed.

"Shut up!" They both ate their pizza in a comfortable silence, stealing glances at each other along the way.

Finally, both of them exhausted, returned to their hotel rooms.

"I had fun with you today, Jun. Good night." Yifan leaned down and kissed Junmyeon. He tasted like pasta sauce and mint. Junmyeon still melted into the kiss anyway seeing as how he probably was no different. Plus anytime Yifan kissed him he was a goner.

"Good night, Fanfan." Yifan's ears turned red.

"How did you know-" Junmyeon was already down the hallway, whistling and laughing.

* * *

 They were all on the private jet again, this time flying to the  _French_   _Alps,_ which crosses through several different countries. Flying the _French_   _Alps_  would be a little Prix of its own.

"I can't believe they have y'all out here doing this!" Baekhyun shouts. "I mean, jesus! People just wanna go back to their home countries!" Kyungsoo gave him a look.

"They only fly until they get to the highest point which is _Mont Blanc._ It's the French-Italian border." Baekhyun huffed.

"You know what I mean, you ass!" Chanyeol sighs.

"You know how he gets when he as at least two glasses of Brandy." Jongdae nods.

"Who even brought it out?" Sehun keeps his head down. Junmyeon was texting Yifan and loving every minute of it. They both hadn't put a label on  _whatever_ they were, but they still knew they liked each other. For the rest of their days in the third leg of the race, they spent it with each other. Going out, training, or just relaxing.

"I know Junmyeon is talking to someone special!" Jongin says. Everyone oohs and Junmyeon remembers to throttle Jongin when they reach solid ground.

"We're just talking." Junmyeon says, laughing a little. Sehun scoffs.

"So who toped?" Junmyeon blushes.

He has two people he needs to throttle.

* * *

  _"Yifan. Don't be too hard on yourself." Junmyeon said after they had both gotten done with sex. Paris, France was beautiful at night, Yifan wanted to take him under the star-filled sky, and Junmyeon let him.  Yifan buried his head into the other man's side._

_"I have to win this next race." Junmyeon couldn't help the acid bitterness he felt at that statement._

_"I'm not going easy." Yifan sat up and hovered over Junmyeon._

_"I know. I don't want you to. I never go easy on you here." Junmyeon blushed profusely and Yifan grinned his gummy smile._

* * *

Yifan sat in his jet. He had prepared for the rest of the week for this. His g-suit was on  _extra tight_ and this felt like deja-vu.

Hopefully he would win this time.

"Are you racers ready?" Yifan could see the cameramen out the corner of his eyes. Sometimes he forgets he's just a pawn for the masses entertainment. 

"In 3....2...1...GO!" And they were off. Yifan kept trying to pull ahead. He would not lose this time. He pushed everything out of his mind, even Junmyeon. He needed to focus and win this for his dad and family. He couldn't afford the pain that came with being shunned.

Yifan kept eluding and pulling ahead of jets. Yifan briefly saw Yoo Eun, and the girl looked deadass pissed. But, she looked happy. He passed her quickly, but not before her wing brushed his and it ignited sparks.

"Shit!" Yifan cursed. Fucking with the wings was a basic no-no. If the wings are messed up, the rest of your jet might as well be, too. Yifan thanks god it was just a quick scratch in a tight space filled with other jets. Yifan pushes on and comes next to Junmyeon who unsuprisingly is in the lead. France is hot on his tail and so is Yifan, but Junmyeon didn't seem to mind. Yifan kept kicking his Gs up- he was already going so fast it was hard to think straight. He would pass Junmyeon. He didn't even care that he and Junmyeon have something.

He needed to beat him.

Pushing as hard as he can, he finally passes Junmyeon in the slightest. Now, he just needs to get to _Mont Blanc_ and he was close. Victory was his; he could almost taste it.

"Kris, you need to slow down." He could hear Luhan's voice on the transmitter.

"Why? I'm  _winning!"_ Yifan said elated. Yixing snatched the phone from Luhan.

"Because you don't wanna push it.  _Mont Blanc_ is close and you're not high enough to even make it past the tallest point in the  _French Alps._ Push higher." Yifan wasn't really listening to Yixing. He was just so damn happy; he finally did it.

He just kept smiling and cruising in first place. He didn't even notice  _Mont Blanc_ was closing in.

"Kris! Kris! Pull up!" Jongdae is screaming with urgency. Yifan looks up and sees how close he actually is. Stepping on it, Yifan tries to haul himself up to the top of the mountain. But, as he does, his wing gets caught onto the side of  _Mont Blanc._ He sees sparks, and in them he sees how he dies.

This is how he dies.

"For the love of God, Yifan  _eject!!"_ Zitao shouts at him with malice laced with worry. And Yifan does.

He feels his pride ejecting with it.

* * *

 

"Headlines." Yifan says the next day. He won the race, but at a heavy cost.  _Zen_ crashed. The exahust plumes are blown, and the left wing is so fucked there's no way Yifan could ever fly it again. There's also no way he can get another 700,000 dollar jet to France in enough time to even continue the race.

Plus he almost  _died,_ so that has to count for something.

"You don't have any other option but to drop out." Minseok said after reviewing every possible angle. Yifan sighed. He did not want to go back to China to face his father's wrath. He was pretty sure he flushed the Wu name down the drain.

"Has Junmyeon even talked to you?" Jongdae asked. Yifan shook his head. He in reality had been avoiding Junmyeon. After Yifan safely got back to the ground, Junmyeon ran up to him. Yifan waved him off and went with his friends. Junmyeon kept trying and Yifan kept avoiding. 

"Don't push him away. He cares about you!" Yixing said, frowning. Yifan pulled out a cigarette.

"I'm going for a smoke." Yifan only smoked when he was stressed. He couldn't even called himself addicted because the times when he smoked varied few and far in between. He had been smoking a lot more often because this whole Prix made him a lot more  _stressed_. Racing wasn't his thing and he knew it. He just had to almost die to put his foot down and say 'fuck it'". Luhan walked out to the balcony Yifan was leaning against and tapped his shoulder.

"You have a visitor." He said. And there stood Junmyeon. Yifan wanted to crawl into a hole and die. He had been avoiding Junmyeon because of the sheer  _embarrassment and shame_ he felt for having to eject. He couldn't stand to have Junmyeon look at him.

"Why have you been avoidng me?" Junmyeon asked lightly. Yifan sighed.

"Can we just talk about this another time?" He said tired. Junmyeon scoffed angrily.

"There won't be another time if you keep avoiding me! Now tell me what's up?" Yifan sighed and gave a laugh void of any cheer.

"I've disappointing the shit out of my dad. I'm gonna have to drop out of the Prix and watch my dad beat me over the head with how much I've shamed the Wu family name. I've never raced like that. Hell, this has been my first real time even truly  _racing._ I've always wanted to be a teacher. But, no. I don't feel like seeing you right now because I'm ashamed. Now, can you please get out? I have to pack my bags. I'm leaving tomorrow morning." Junmyeon was taken aback by the sudden outburst. Yifan was sure his friends could hear how big of an ass he was being.

"Oh. Well, okay then. If that's how you wanna play it." Junmyeon quickly walked out, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. He could feel his friend's eyes on him, but he didn't care. He just wanted to smoke and sulk.

He's always hated the taste of tobacco.

* * *

 Yifan's parents house was way more tension-fulled when he returned. His friends had wished him good luck, but he had ran out of luck. 

He needed a damn miracle.

Yifan didn't want to see his father's stupid disappointment. He much rather leave and dismiss his parent's completely. But, he knew this issue couldn't be swept under the rug anymore.

"Son. How could you." It was more of a statement than a question. Yifan sighed.

"How could I what? Almost die?" His father gave him a piercing gaze. His mother sat on the loveseat on the other side of the living room and Yifan looked at her for a second. 

It had always been this way for as long as he could remember. Yifan always trying to gain his father's approval, always doing things for his father and not for himself. He was pretty sure his parents knew about his sexuality and they didn't like him even more for it.

Who said every parent has to love their child? And that every child had to love their parents?  


"You know what I mean. Quit." Yifan scoffed. 

"There was no way in hell I was staying after that. If you haven't realized I'm still pretty shaken up over that." His father sighed.

"You were a tough boy and you still are. You could have gathered your bearings and still raced." Yifan balled his hands into fists. His mother's eyes widened for a split second and Yifan couldn't remember the last time he saw any emotion from her. His mother never stuck up for him. She always stood beside his father, and never paid Yifan any attention. He even mistook her for a statue; she gave this passive face that rarely ever changed.

"Stop." Yifan ground out angrily. His father raised his head. "I'm tired of your bullshit. I always do things for you. I was always afraid of disappointing you but fuck that." His father grimaced.

"Watch it! I spent thousands of dollars on your ungrateful ass!" 

"I'm grateful, truly! I love jets! But, because you were a racer, you made me become one! Like father like son right? That's what you wanted? Well guess what? I'm not a fucking kid anymore and I have a mind of my own. I'm not racing anymore. I was so worried about you shunning me, but now I don't care." Yifan grabbed his coat and shook his head.

His heart was full of so much sorrow he couldn't do anything but cry when he got back to his apartment in Canada a few days later.

* * *

 

Junmyeon didn't care about the Prix as much as he did when he walked into it. He wished Yifan were here to talk to him. Ever since their fight, Junmyeon hadn't tried to talk to Yifan, and he was doing the same thing.

Still, Junmyeon wished the boy would text him _anything._

"We're going to the  _Himalayas_ for the final leg of the Prix. Junmyeon, it's a tie-breaker." Kyungsoo said. Junmyeon knew that fact, and even though the excitement had diluted, the hunger for winning hadn't. He really wanted to win this race.

In a little sick twisted thought, he also wanted to win to chip away at the Wu family reputation just in spite of Yifan.

Petty. He knows.

"Junmyeon. I'm so sorry about Kris. He's a jerk." Junmyeon looked out the window and felt he was moving too slow.

"Yeah. A big fat one."

* * *

 

Yifan wanted to stop; he really did. But, thoughts of Junmyeon kept invading his mind and he was tired of it.

He needed a release. He locked the door to his room in his apartment. (Why? It wasn't like his parents were coming anytime soon. But the threat of a unsuspecting Jongdae was even worse.) He squeezed some of the now warm lube into his hand and pulled his sweatpants down far enough so his erection could be free. He gripped himself and looked up towards the ceiling.

It started to look more like the ceiling in Paris than his. He could still remember the smell of Junmyeon wrapped up in his sheets; a citrus smell. He remembers the look in Junmyeon's eyes when he teased him. A glimmer that he never wanted to see fade. He remembers the hazy amber glow of the streetlights on Junmyeon's skin peeking through the curtains. He remembers his pink hair fanning out and how his chin would raise up higher and higher depending on how good he felt.

He remembers how Junmyeon's hands would always try to find some sort of purchase, some sort of stability when Yifan rocked into him, and they always found it on Yifan's back. He remembers how Junmyeon would wind his legs around his torso, and how the muscled legs felt so right around him. He remembers how needy Junmyeon would whine his name.

Yifan knew he could bring himself to release. But, he didn't want to do it. He needed it, but he wished it was Junmyeon instead. His juicy pink lips parted and a little swollen from them kissing before hand, and Junmyeon's small, smooth but contradictingly  calloused hand stroking him to release and through his release. He would cry out to Junmyeon and Junmyeon would be a little shit and pinch his nipple just for the fun of it.

Yifan came faster than he would have liked to admit. He sighed.

And on the other side of the world, Junmyeon had just came from fucking himself on his own three fingers, desperately wishing they were Yifan's.

Yifan cleaned himself up and decided to do something about it.

* * *

 

He truly hoped he hadn't blew a dent into his savings for this to all amount to nothing.

"Yifan. You do understand why he's mad at you. You acted so cold towards him." Yifan sighed. He didn't need a reminder.

"Yes, Yixing. I do." Yixing smiled grimly at him. 

"Glad we could tag along for the ride." Tao said. Jongdae nodded.

"You'll get him back! I call my assureness Dae's intuition!" Luhan laughed and snorted like a pig.

"Holy shit! That's hilarious!" Jongdae frowned at him.

"Shut up, you kinky bitch."

 

Junmyeon slipped on his suit and sat down. He was prepping himself mentally for this race. After his embarassing night a few nights ago, he had really tried to push Yifan out of his mind. He saw Eun walking up to him drinking a Coke.

"Hey unicorn boy." She said. Junmyeon looked at her and she gave him a hard stare back.

"Look. I know you're all sad about Bigfoot and all, but you understand why he did what he did right?" Junmyeon didn't say anything.

"It would be very hard to see the person you love the most after you just embarrassed yourself in front of the whole world, bruising your family name, and ruining an expensive ass piece of equipment with so much pity it's suffocating." 

"But still! I-" Eun made a sound of annoyance.

"I'm not excusing the stupid bastard's actions. He fucked up. But, just look at it from his perspective. Aside from the fact that he seriously could have injured himself. If he tries to make it right, don't push him away so quick. That's all I'm saying." Eun walked away before he could say anything else.

Junmyeon stood up and walked out a few minutes later. He saw his friends setting up everything in his dock.

"Everything's okay!" Baekhyun said. Junmyeon settled himself into his jet and started it up. He heard all the commotion that came with racing and he made it background noise.

He was only focused on winning.

"Are all the racers ready?" He heard over the transmitter. "In 3...2...1...GO!"

_Zoom._

* * *

 

Yifan watched Junmyeon go. He was immensely proud. He and his friends were let in (unsuprisingly, the staff gave them not-so-subtle looks of guilt) and they walked their way towards The Democratic Republic of Korea's dock.

"Why are you here?" The boy he remembered as Sehun spat with so much venom it rolled off in waves and Yifan recoiled a little. 

"I'm here because...I want to make things right." Chanyeol and Jongin smiled at him.

"C'mon." Jongin said, grabbing his wrist and walking him towards their transmitter.

"Just press this big clear button, and he'll hear you." Yifan pressed it after a few seconds, and a green light came on.

_Go._

"Junmyeon." Yifan said. He heard the other man's breath hitch. "You need to win. I'm sorry that I acted like such an ass to you. You only wanted to care for me, and I pushed that away. I made a mistake and I intend to fix it. I'm sorry." 

 _"Yifan?"_ Junmyeon said.  _"You came all the way to tell me that?"_

"Yeah. You should be able to tell by my movie choices that I'm a dramatic romantic." Junmyeon laughed.

 _"Okay. I'll try."_ And try he did. He pushed and pushed, until it physically and mentally  _pained_ him. So much was on the line for this. He wanted to win for himself, his friends, and  _Yifan._ He hadn't even realized he hit Mach 1. He hadn't even realized he crossed the finish line until he heard a booming voice.

"And the jet  _W_ _anjeonhan_  came in first place! The Democratic Republic of Korea broke the tie! Italy had been the talk of the race, and with China dropping out, it seemed that Italy would be the clear lock-in for the Prix. But, Kim Junmyeon or as his alias Suho has won the Prix!" Junmyeon flew his jet into his specific dock and the tears spilled out. He took off his gear and he heard his friends around his jet.

"Congratulations!" His friends screamed. (Jongin more than anyone else.) There was a chorus of "Way to go, Junmyeon!" from Yifan's friends.

_Yifan._

He stepped out of his jet and looked around. And he saw him. Yifan. The man was decked out in a plain white t-shirt, black sweats, and a dazzling smile. Junmyeon ran up to him and Yifan scooped him up in his arms.

"I'm so proud of you." Yifan whispered in his ear. "You deserve this." Junmyeon sighed happily.

"I deserve this too." Junmyeon leaned in and kissed Yifan. It wasn't rushed, it was slow and  _right._ They could hear their friends cheering and whooping behind them. Junmyeon blushed and Yifan smiled so wide it ached a little.

Yifan and Junmyeon knew they had some hurdles to overcome, but neither were concerned with it. They were just glad to be back in each other's arms.

"Wanna go out for some lukewarm beer?" Yifan asked Junmyeon. Junmyeon smiled even more (if that was possible). 

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." 

"You guys are so fucking weird for liking that." Eun said, walking towards them. "Everyone likes their beer cold." 

They both shrugged and laughed anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> if you wanna talk about this story/any story i've written or just chat in general, my tumblr is @kardsine !
> 
> If any of you use AFF, my account is @showkitrash !! (i don't post on there, just drafts but I can talk!)
> 
> Or you can just comment here ! 
> 
> :)
> 
> (there might be a bonus of the aftermath???)


End file.
